We have often known from experience that, for example, in regard to alcoholic drinks, while a cheap and low-grade whiskey has a rough and strong taste in the mouth, a high-grade one has a soft and mild taste in the mouth.
As a result of the investigation of these both whiskeys according to nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), it was showed that a high-grade whiskey showed a curve of a thin and sharp peak of water in the chart obtained, and clusters of water in the whiskey had become smaller in comparison with the same of a cheap whiskey. It is considered generally that the taste of a whiskey is improved as the clusters of water become smaller (Nippon Nogeikagaku Kaishi, Vol. 60, No. 3, pp. 191-197 (1986)).
The clusters of water are defined as associated materials of water molecules such as (H.sub.2 O)n according to hydrogen bonds.
Incidentally, various attempts have been performed hitherto with a view to improving the taste of water and alcoholic drinks in a short time without taking much time like an aging process. In the methods deemed to be effective up to now, a method for applying ultrasound onto beverages and drinks including alcohols and a method for irradiating far infrared rays onto them by using far infrared rays ceramics are cited as instances (Hiroo Takashima, Kogyo Chosakai, K Books 66, Easy Far Infrared Rays Engineering, p. 111 (1988)).
However, the former method needs an ultrasound generator and has problems in its complexity and energy cost; on the other hand, the latter method is convenient, but since the energy of far infrared rays discharged is small, it has a problem in its effect. In addition, both methods have a defect in taking much time.
Besides, the taste of drinking water are deteriorated by various organic compounds existing in city water such as the residual components of chlorine (residual chlorine) used for disinfecting city water, the odor of chlorine produced by a reaction between the residual chlorine and organic materials in water and the odor of mold incapable of being removed according to an activated sludge method.
The present invention has been accomplished from the above viewpoint, and it is an object of the present invention to provide utensils for table use or cooking use, which can easily improve the taste of food and drink and make them tasty without using particular energy in a short time.
In addition, it is another object of the present invention to provide utensils for table use or cooking use, which can easily improve the taste of drinking water, food and drink and make them tasty in a short time only by using light energy such as sunrays and an electric light.
Further, it is still another object of the present invention to provide utensils for tableware or cooking utensils, which can maintain a function and effect to improve the taste of drinking water, food and drink and to make them tasty semipermanently by using a film of titanium oxide having an advantage being durable, non-toxic and innoxious for health.